Malgré le temps qui passe
by Yuminette
Summary: Pour sa soeur, elle aurait tout fait. Mais de nouveaux sentiments viennent troubler l'amour fraternel qu'elle a pour elle. Pourra-t-elle vivre son amour comme elle l'entend ? Désolée pour le résumé, je suis pas très douée pour ça... Spoil PW3 Iris/Nick


Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour le titre : je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre et c'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Ensuite, le couple Iris/Phoenix est mon couple préféré (juste avant le Phoenix/Benjamin...xD)

Bah, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attention aux spoils sur GS3 " Il y en a quand même beaucoup dans cette fic.

**Malgré le temps qui passe...**

Elle se changeait, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait troqué son habit traditionnel pour une longue robe blanche à bretelles. Quant à ses cheveux noirs de jais, elle n'avait d'autre moyen que de mettre une perruque rousse, n'aimant pas beaucoup les teintures.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa jumelle, Dahlia, une ombrelle à la main.

Tiens ! S'il te manque ça, ils se poseront tous des questions, expliqua-t-elle en tendant l'ombrelle.

Merci.

Elles se regardèrent toutes deux et un long silence s'imposa. Elles étaient et ; personne ne pouvait dire le contraire ; la confusion était totale. Leur seule différence était leur couleur de cheveux : l'une était rousse et l'autre était brune. Dahlia et Iris. Deux soeurs qui se ressemblent mais qui sont tellement différentes en réalité.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dahlia, je vais le récupérer, promis !

...

Elle lui avait promis. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait tenir sa promesse, pas dans ces circonstances-là. Huit mois venaient de passer. Tout les jours, Iris prenait la place de sa soeur et tout les jours, elle tentait de récupérer le précieux objet de sa soeur. Cela aurait été sûrement plus simple si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Phoenix Wright, l'homme qui avait caché à son insu la preuve, preuve qu'elle devait récupérer à tout prix. Et au lieu de cela, que faisait-elle ? Elle passait ses journées à flirter avec lui, à l'embrasser, à être dans ses bras, à rêver de lui. Elle qui voulait aider sa soeur par amour fraternel, voilà qu'elle ressentait de l'amour pour un homme qu'elle n'avait rencontré que huit mois plus tôt. D'ailleurs, actuellement, elle le regardait faire du basket avec ses amis. Si Dahlia la voyait...Si Dahlia comprenait que ses sentiments avaient changé alors elle...

Dollie !

Iris releva la tête à l'appel du surnom de sa soeur. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait le mot « Dollie », les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle aurait aimé crier qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Dollie. Pour elle, Dollie n'existait pas. Du moins, lorsqu'elle était avec Phoenix.

Oui, Feenie ?

Ca te dirais de venir au ciné après les cours ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Oh...je suis désolée, Feenie. J'ai quelque chose à faire après les cours, répondit-elle avec tristesse en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester avec lui.

Ah...D'accord...

Elle eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle vit disparaître le sourire de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait aimé rester avec lui, mais Dahlia commençait à s'impatienter.

Iris se rapprocha de Phoenix avec une seule idée en tête : récupérer l'objet. Si elle faisait ça, Dahlia serait contente et elle pourrait dire toute la vérité à Phoenix et alors peut-être que...

Dis, Feenie...Au sujet du pendentif...

Oui ?

Iris se sentit fondre sous le regard de l'homme. Elle aura été une incapable jusqu'au bout, elle aura trahie sa soeur pour la seconde fois.

...Merci d'en prendre soin comme le fais. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir.

Les yeux de Phoenix pétillaient de joie. Comment ne pas aimer ce regard plein de naïveté ? Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui montrait si facilement ses sentiments ?

Feenie, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle sortit un vêtement de son sac, un pull rose avec un coeur rouge dont le centre était occupé par l'initial du prénom de l'homme. Elle avait passé deux mois à le faire et elle y avait mis tout son coeur.

Dollie ! Merci ! C'est mignon ! Je vais le mettre tout de suite !

Chose promise, chose due, il mit le pull. La sonnerie retentit à se moment-là, rendant les deux jeunes gens tristes, avec cette impression que jamais ils ne se reverraient.

Il va falloir que j'aille en cours...

Il l'embrassa, lui souria chaleureusement et rejoignit sa salle. Quant à Iris, elle retourna chez elle où elle apprit que Dahlia irait le lendemain en cours pour cause d'examen...

Deux être étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, une vitre les séparant. Le centre de détention. Quel endroit insolite pour se retrouver et parler du bon vieux temps. Mais Iris s'en moquait : depuis son incarcération quelques mois plus tôt, elle se sentait légère, heureuse. Elle avait dû attendre cinq ans avant de pouvoir dire toute la vérité. Certes, maintenant, elle était en prison pour complicité de meurtre, mais cela lui avait permis d'avoir le courage d'annoncer toute la vérité à Phoenix qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, venait la voir une à deux fois par semaine pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils ne pouvaient se parler qu'une heure mais pour les deux personnes, c'était une heure de joie intense.

Dis, Rissy ?

Iris ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Phoenix lui avait trouvé un surnom pour lui faire plaisir.

Rissy ?

Elle releva la tête en sursautant.

Oui ? Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées...

J'avais cru remarquer...répondit Phoenix.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Phoenix ne reprenne la parole.

Je te demandais donc, quand tu sortiras, ça te dirais d'aller au ciné ?

Mais, Feenie ! Je ne sors que dans deux ans !

Et alors ? Autant s'y prendre à l'avance. Et puis, j'ai déjà attendu cinq ans, je peux bien encore attendre deux ans de plus.

Feenie...Merci.

Ils se sourièrent et ils surent que quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe, rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer.


End file.
